parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Haverford
Tom Haverford is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. He is a sarcastic, underachieving government official for the city of Pawnee. He is portrayed by Aziz Ansari. Background Tom Haverford is an Indian American, who changed his name from Darwish Sabir Ismael Gani to be more appealing in politics.Press Tour Journal: Poehler series' premise, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 15 January 2009. He works as Leslie Knope's immediate subordinate at the Pawnee parks and recreation department, often serving as her right-hand man. He also has complete authority over the Pawnee tennis court reservation system. Tom displays an extremely sarcastic, mischievous and cocky attitude, and frequently attempts to curry favors from local contractors. He takes his appearance very seriously, often donning office-casual polo shirts. Tom married his college friend Wendy, a Canadian resident, to get her U.S. citizenship. Despite the marriage, Tom aggressively flirts with other women, which has prompted confusion from people unfamiliar with his arrangement with Wendy. He is constantly pursuing women even during his marriage, as far as going to strip clubs, hitting on Ann Perkins, and judging at the Miss Pawnee pageant. Tom has complete authority over the Pawnee tennis court reservation system, which has brought him into close contact with many attractive female tennis enthusiasts.http://www.pawneeindiana.com/parks-and-recreation/staff.shtml Tom’s heroes include Vin Diesel, Flo Rida, and Patrick Jane. Storyline Season One Tom appears lackadaisical about his work at the parks department and regularly undermines Leslie. He plays online Scrabble against his superior, Ron Swanson, during work time and loses on purpose in order to further his career. Ron, who believes in as little government interference as possible, approvingly states of Tom, "He doesn’t do a lot of work around here. He shows zero initiative. He’s not a team player. He never wants to go that extra mile. Tom is exactly what I’m looking for in a government employee." Tom is often chosen to go on field projects with Leslie. He is also known for abusing his small amount of public power for self-benefit. Tom studies the culture of pickup artists and engages in a practice he calls "peacocking", which involves finding a visual element that makes him stand out in public like a peacock. In one such date, he wears a woman's orange hat, which others find ridiculous. Season Two Ron discovers Tom's arranged marriage with Wendy Haverford, but agrees to keep is secret, especially after Tom discovers Ron secretly moonlights as nightclub jazz musician Duke Silver. Tom and Wendy get a divorce shortly after she gets her citizenship. Although he initially appears fine, Tom realizes he did in fact harbor feelings for Wendy and regrets the parting. Season Three At the beginning of Season 3, Tom is seen working at an apparel store as a sales associate while the government is on furlough. Lucy eventually breaks up with him, and reveals that their relationship ended because Tom spent too much time talking about his ex-wife Wendy Haverford's relationship with Ron Swanson. As an attempt to exact revenge on Ron, Tom brings Ron's ex-wife Tammy Swanson as a date to an event organized by the Parks department. The night ends in chaos with Ron and Tammy being arrested and getting married. It is later revealed in the episode "Indianapolis" that Tom has created his own cologne scent called "Tommy Fresh". In the season finale, Tom quits his job at the Parks Department to work at Entertainment 720 with Jean-Ralphio Saperstein. Season Four Tom begins working at Entertainment 720 and offers the shoeshinest at City Hall, Andy Dwyer, a job, which Andy turns down. Entertainment 720 goes bankrupt after quickly blowing through their funding while doing little actual work. Tom decides to throw one last party which Lucy attends and he confesses to her that he is broke and jobless. Ron tries to persuade Tom to take his old job back. Tom initially refuses but eventually agrees to return to the Parks Department. Ann and Tom begin a tumultuous relationship after making her smile at a Valentine's Day party. She decides to meet him for a date, and his antics immediately make her regret agreeing to go out with him. However, after several fits and starts, Tom has convinced Ann to keep seeing him, even though he's oblivious to (or ignoring) her digust at allowing herself to do so. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees